1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-shake device for use in an optical system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an anti-shake device and an optical system using the same, wherein the anti-shake device includes a biaxial rotating element which is formed of a thin resilient plate and driven by an electromagnetic driving module to pivot about two different axes and thereby compensate for the unstable state of the optical path of the optical system while the optical system is shaken.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an optical system composed of an optical lens set and an image capture module, such as a camera for taking still and/or moving images, the optical path is very likely to be shaken or shifted by an external force or by the shaking of hands holding the camera. Once the optical path is shaken, the image capture module is unable to form images stably, and the images thus taken are blurred. The most common solution is to provide a compensation mechanism, digital or optical, for restoring clarity to the blurred images caused by shaking. A digital compensation mechanism, also known as a digital anti-shake mechanism, involves analyzing and processing the digital image data captured by the image capture module so as to obtain relatively clear digital images. An optical compensation mechanism, on the other hand, relies on a shake compensation device provided on either the optical lens set or the image capture module and is also known as an optical anti-shake mechanism. The shake compensation device detects the amounts by which the optical elements in the optical lens set are shifted during the shaking process and, by means of a driving device, adjusts the optical path to the optimal state, thus preventing the shaking from blurring the images taken.
However, the existing optical anti-shake mechanisms typically require complicated or bulky structures or elements and therefore leave much room for improvement, particularly in terms of technical complexity, the difficulty of assembly, cost, and volume.